Une mort cucurbitacée
by Castielific
Summary: House fait une découverte qui mérite enquête.


Titre : Une mort cucu…rbitacée

Auteur : Sganzy

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de sous

Spoiler : la fic se situe…fin saison 3, environ

Genre : Humour, House/Cuddy

Résumé : House fait une découverte qui mérite enquête.

Item : #96 « un jour j'ai volé une paire de melons au centre commercial » du hmd_frenchfics challenge

N/A : Fic inspirée par un épisode de 30rock que Scolastik m'a fait découvrir, donc on peut dire que cette fic m'a été inspirée par Scolastik !

Références à Bridget Jones, eh oui, je suis une fille.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House tapota son bureau, vérifia son programme de téléchargement…encore deux bonnes heures avant qu'il obtienne son film pornographique hebdomadaire. Il grogna et observa la pile de paperasserie qui l'attendait sur son bureau. Nope, il préférait encore s'ennuyer. Il ouvrit google et recommença à taper des noms stupides, observant les réponses en cherchant désespérément quelque chose qui pourrait attirer son attention. Nada. Il avait écumé tous les sites intéressants du net aujourd'hui…Ou presque.

Il sourit en se souvenant qu'il n'avait pas vérifié les comptes de Cuddy depuis un moment sur les sites de rencontres. Il mit une demi-heure à trouver son nouveau mot de passe. Quand il accéda enfin au dossier de la jeune femme, il avait une bonne douzaine d'idées de modifications scabreuses à apporter à son profil. Cependant, il stoppa net en remarquant les messages sur sa page d'accueil. Ok, _ça_, c'était louche. Du moins, il savait que Cuddy était désespérée de trouver un homme à épouser, mais…à ce point là, c'était presque malsain. Il réfléchit une seconde, imprima quelques feuilles et se dirigea vers le bureau de sa patronne. C'était humiliant, juteux et intriguant. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour passer le temps.

Il fut coupé dans son élan quand il fit une entrée magistrale dans son bureau et ne la vit pas assise à son poste habituel. Il soupira, déçu de ne pas avoir de quoi s'amuser et s'apprêtait à repartir quand elle sortit de sa salle de bain privée. Ah ah !

Elle dut repérer la lueur malicieuse dans son regard – jamais bon signe pour elle – parce qu'il la vit presque hésiter à retourner s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain pour éviter d'avoir à subir son médecin le plus exaspérant. Il ne lui en laissa pas le temps, brandissant les feuilles qu'il tenait en s'avançant vers elle. Elle dévia et s'assit derrière son bureau, peut-être que si elle faisait mine d'être hyper-occupée…Elle grogna quand il déposa le tas de feuilles devant elle.

« Sérieusement ?! », s'exclama-t-il.

Elle n'eut qu'à jeter un regard vers les papiers pour comprendre.

« Vous avez cracké mon mot de passe…encore », soupira-t-elle.

« Si vous ne vouliez pas que je le fasse, il fallait trouver quelque chose de plus original que le nom du chat que vous aviez quand vous étiez petite. »

Elle plissa les yeux et le vit hausser un sourcil à ses propres propos, la même question passant dans leurs deux esprits : _Comment_ est ce qu'il connaissait le nom du chat et _pourquoi _diable avait-il retenu cette information ?

Il secoua légèrement la tête pour s'éviter de penser à ça et dévia de ce sujet.

« Six rendez-vous en une semaine ? Si vous aviez tellement envie d'écarter les jambes, il fallait juste demander…ou vous mettre au yoga »

« Ca ne vous regarde… »

« Six ! Cuddy, même pour une femme désespérée comme vous, c'est suspect. »

Elle soupira, évitant son regard en essayant de trouver une justification moins humiliante que la vérité. Il s'installa confortablement en face d'elle et elle comprit qu'il ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas une réponse valable. Elle se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête. De toutes façons, qu'elle mente ou dise la vérité, il trouverait un moyen de la rabaisser alors autant évacuer cette idée stupide de sa tête.

« Je… »

Elle se tut, les mots bloqués dans sa gorge.

« Vous… », l'incita-t-il avec un geste de main.

Elle ferma les yeux, incapable de croiser son regard bleu inquisiteur.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on mette une semaine à retrouver mon corps. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Vous, vous avez encore regardé Bridget Jones », reprocha-t-il avec moquerie.

« J'ai avalé de travers ».

Le froncement de sourcils s'affirma.

« Il y a trois jours, j'ai failli m'étouffer et personne n'était là pour… »

« Avec quoi vous êtes vous étouffée ? », s'intrigua-t-il.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important. Le tout c'est que je ne veux pas mourir sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive et… »

« Un jour j'ai volé une paire de melons au centre commercial. »

Elle resta bouche-bée quelques secondes.

« En quoi est ce que… »

« En rien. Mis à part que c'est presque aussi stupide que votre phobie de suffocation. »

Elle secoua la tête. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle lui avait révélé ça déjà?

« Je savais que vous ne comprendriez pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai… »

« C'est absurde et vous le savez. »

« Arrêtez de m'interrompre ! », s'agaça-t-elle.

« Je ne sais même pas ce qui est le plus stupide », continua-t-il en l'ignorant. « Que vous ayez peur de vous étouffer avec un bout de courgette parce que vous n'êtes pas mariée, ou que vous croyiez trouver un mari en accumulant les rencarts avec des losers ».

« Aux dernières nouvelles, il fallait… »

« Embrasser beaucoup de crapauds avant de trouver le prince charmant ? Par pitié dites moi que ce n'est pas ce que vous vous apprêtiez à dire. »

Elle se tut et lui envoya un regard noir. C'était assez proche de ce qu'elle allait dire, mais elle n'allait pas lui avouer _ça_.

« Si vous me laissiez aligner trois mots, vous le sauriez peut… »

« Ça en fait déjà dix et je trouve toujours ça aussi stupide. »

« Ok. Merci de m'avoir donné votre avis, vous pouvez maintenant aller crier sur les toits que la patronne cherche à se faire sauter », s'énerva-t-elle en lui désignant la porte.

« En quoi est ce qu'un mari vous épargnerez de vous étouffer avec un concombre ? »

« Oui bien sûr, parce que ça sera forcément un objet phallique qui aura ma peau », ronchonna-t-elle, sachant qu'il ne l'écoutait même pas, perdu dans ses réflexions à haute voix.

« Qu'est ce qui vous dit que monsieur Cuddy ne sera pas absent pendant que vous succomberez à un cucurbitacé ? Vous pourriez vous étouffer pendant qu'il joue au golf, qu'il travaille ou se tape sa secrétaire. Ca ne changerait pas grand chose au fait que vous seriez morte de la façon la plus ridicule qui soit. »

Elle lui jeta un regard meurtrier. Evidemment, il fallait qu'il se moque d'une peur qu'elle trouvait, somme toute, très rationnelle. Elle hésita à l'informer que plus de 600 femmes mourraient étouffées par un aliment chaque année et que 72% d'entres elles étaient célibataires. Cependant, elle n'était pas assez maso pour lui avouer qu'elle avait fait des recherches sur le sujet…

« La seule chose qui changerait, c'est qu'il y aurait quelqu'un pour vous pleurer. Ou pour subir les conséquences de votre incapacité à avaler – que vous pouvez me réprouver d'une façon très simple quand vous le voulez d'ailleurs », ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter lubriquement.

« Sortez », ordonna-t-elle, humiliée.

« C'est vrai quoi, imaginez que monsieur Cuddy soit à l'étranger « pour le travail » - du moins c'est ce qu'il vous aurait dit – et que vous soyez seule avec bébé Cuddy. Vous vous étouffez, mourrez et votre enfant aura le temps d'être noyé par sa propre morve avant que quelqu'un… »

Elle se leva brusquement, frappant les deux mains sur son bureau.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. Fichez moi la paix maintenant. »

« Vous avez compris que c'est stupide ? Parce que j'ai encore pas mal d'exemples en… »

« Mon mari me trompera, je serais une mère incapable et je mourrais avec un cornichon planté dans la gorge. J'ai saisi le topo, maintenant dégag… »

« On meurt tous seuls Cuddy », expliqua-t-il doucement. « Il n'y a pas d'accomplissement à se faire pleurer. En fait, si on rationnalise, c'est même assez cruel de chercher quelqu'un pour pleurer sur _notre_ propre sort. »

« Ah oui, je suis égoïste aussi ! Je dois prendre des notes de vos sages paroles ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et le fait qu'il paraisse exaspéré ne fit qu'exaspérer d'avantage la jeune femme.

« Tout ce que je dis… »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir », trancha-t-elle.

« Bien sûr que si. »

« Non, vraiment pas », insista-t-elle.

« Passer sa vie à chercher quelqu'un qui pourra nous regarder mou… »

« Vous me pleurerez, vous ? », interrompit-elle soudain.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes. Le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser de House était bien d'essayer de le forcer à se dévoiler.

« Eh bien, probablement », avoua-t-il.

Elle resta bouche-bée.

« Je suppose que je boirais beaucoup pour fêter ma liberté et statistiquement un handicapé bourré a plus de chances de se blesser. Si la blessure est assez conséquente, ça devrait m'arracher une ou deux larmes… », ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement.

« Waouh, trop d'honneur ».

Il hocha théâtralement la tête en signe de remerciements et se leva.

« Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai du porno sous-marin qui m'attend donc on se voit… »

Il prit les feuilles sur le bureau pour observer l'heure de son premier rencart.

« A 20h30 au Bardolino ! », déclara-t-il fièrement.

Elle le regarda de travers et lui prit les papiers des mains.

« Vous n'avez pas intérêt… », menaça-t-elle.

« J'ai entendu dire que leur gratin de courgettes était sublime », taquina-t-il.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil exagéré avant de faire volte-face et de sortir. Lisa Cuddy grogna et laissa tomber son front sur son bureau. Dieu merci, elle n'avait pas de berger allemands…

FIN


End file.
